swminisfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebel
The Rebels are one of the ten factions of Star Wars Miniatures. They represents the Rebel Alliance from its inception in 2 BBY up to its reorganization as the New Republic in 5 ABY. It is a Light Side faction, and it can be played in the Rebellion era. Statistics *The Rebels have 98 Unique stats *Out of 129 miniatures, 105 of them have unique sculpts *The Rebels got the lion's share of places, taking up 21 places in Alliance and Empire and 25 in The Force Unleashed Miniatures By set Rebel Storm *01. Bothan Spy *02. C-3PO *03. Chewbacca *04. Commando on Speeder Bike *05. Elite Hoth Trooper *06. Elite Rebel Trooper *07. Han Solo *08. Hoth Trooper *09. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight *10. Luke Skywalker, Rebel *11. Obi-Wan Kenobi *12. Princess Leia, Captive *13. Princess Leia, Senator *14. R2-D2 *15. Rebel Commando *16. Rebel Officer *17. Rebel Pilot *18. Rebel Trooper *19. Rebel Trooper *20. Wookiee Soldier Clone Strike None. Revenge of the Sith None. Universe *43/60 Admiral Ackbar *44/60 Bith Rebel *45/60 Chewbacca, Rebel Hero *46/60 Dressellian Commando *47/60 Han Solo, Rebel Hero *48/60 Luke Skywalker on Tauntaun *49/60 Nien Nunb *50/60 Princess Leia, Rebel Hero *51/60 Wedge Antilles Champions of the Force *43/60 Hoth Trooper with Atgar Cannon *44/60 Luke Skywalker, Young Jedi *45/60 Yoda of Dagobah Bounty Hunters *06/60 Chewbacca with C-3PO *07/60 Han Solo, Scoundrel *08/60 Luke Skywalker of Dagobah *09/60 Princess Leia, Hoth Commander *10/60 Rebel Captain *11/60 Rebel Heavy Trooper *12/60 Rebel Snowspeeder Alliance and Empire *03. Biggs Darklighter *04. Chewbacca, Enraged Wookiee *05. C-3PO and R2-D2 *06. Elite Hoth Trooper *07. Han Solo, Rogue *08. Han Solo in Stormtrooper *09. Han Solo on Tauntaun *10. Ithorian Commander *11. Luke Skywalker, Champion of the Force *12. Luke Skywalker, Hero of Yavin *13. Luke's Landspeeder *14. Mon Calamari Tech Specialist *15. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Spirit *16. Princess Leia *17. Rebel Commando *18. Rebel Commando Strike Leader *19. Rebel Leader *20. Rebel Pilot *21. Rebel Trooper *22. Twi'lek Rebel Agent *23. Wookiee Freedom Fighter The Force Unleashed *04. Chewbacca of Hoth *05. Elite Hoth Trooper *06. Golan Arms DF.9 Anti-Infantry Battery *07. Han Solo in Carbonite *08. Han Solo of Hoth *09. Hoth Trooper Officer *10. Hoth Trooper with Repeating Blaster Cannon *11. Juno Eclipse *12. K-3PO *13. Luke Skywalker, Hoth Pilot Unleashed *14. Luke Skywalker and Yoda *15. Luke's Snowspeeder *16. Master Kota *17. Mon Calamari Medic *18. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Unleashed *19. Princess Leia of Cloud City *20. Rebel Marksman *21. Rebel Troop Cart *22. Rebel Trooper on Tauntaun *23. Rebel Vanguard *24. 2-1B *25. Vader's Apprentice, Redeemed *26. Verpine Tech *27. Wedge Antilles, Red Two *28. Wookiee warrior Legacy of the Force *11. Bothan Noble *12. Deena Shan *13. Elite Rebel Commando *14. General Dodonna *15. Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Light Side *16. Rebel Honor Guard *17. Twi'lek Scout Knights of the Old Republic *30/60 Han Solo, Smuggler *31/60 Leia Organa, Senator *32/60 Luke Skywalker, Jedi The Clone Wars None. Imperial Entanglements *01/40 Bothan Commando *02/40 C-3PO, Ewok Diety *03/40 General Crix Madine *04/40 Genral Rieekan *05/40 Leia, Bounty Hunter *06/40 Luke Skywalker, Rebel Commando *07/40 Rebel Commando Pathfinder *08/40 Rebel Trooper *09/40 R2-D2 with Extended Sensor *10/40 Veteran Rebel Commando Jedi Academy None. Galaxy at War None. The Dark Times *10. Chewbacca, Fearless Scout *11. Dass Jennir *12. Ferus Olin *13. Jax Pavan *14. Kota's Elite Militia *15. Kota's Militia Masters of the Force *14. Anakin Skywalker, Force Spirit *15. General Solo *16. Lando Calrissian, Rebel Leader *17. Rebel Soldier *18. Red Hand Trooper *19. Yoda, Force Spirit By point cost 70-79 60-69 50-59 40-49 30-39 20-29 10-19 0-9 Category: Factions *